Game With A Mean Storyteller/24 Jul 2011
(6:59:28 PM) EvilDarkLord is now known as Shield (6:59:39 PM) Crowns: Last time, Violet struck at us from the grave. (7:00:20 PM) Remmob: Last time, you killed Violet, then she struck back from the grave. (7:02:51 PM) SilentWillow: And we were on our way back to Whitewall with some explaining to do (7:03:29 PM) Birds: We totally saved like half the civilians! :D (7:03:59 PM) Remmob: Indeed (7:04:16 PM) Crowns: And we might want to leave and not attract more attention like that. (7:04:22 PM) Remmob: You totally got over half the civilians killed horribly. (7:04:33 PM) Silk: Accidentally. (7:06:15 PM) Crowns: (Let's not try to fix it by raising all the civilians as zombies possessed by their own ghosts.) (7:07:12 PM) Birds: We don't even have necromancers. (7:07:25 PM) Crowns: Good, then we can't try that. (7:08:20 PM) Remmob: (Birds should learn Necromancy) (7:08:20 PM) Remmob: Step 1) Find friendly deathlord (7:09:32 PM) ***Silk remains silent for most of the journey back, mostly watching Wallport get bigger and more prominent on the horizon from the prow of the boat she's on (7:09:32 PM) Birds: No, I shouldn't. Do you even know what the trials are like for Necro? (7:10:14 PM) Remmob: I don't, Birds, but I'm sure they'd be fun for me. (7:11:51 PM) ***Birds is happy that they're rid of the witch. (7:13:08 PM) ***Crowns listens to the looted sword. (7:13:09 PM) ***Shield spends his time practicing, whirling around on his own area of the deck parrying droplets of water from the waves. (7:13:14 PM) Remmob: But are you? (7:15:36 PM) Birds: (Yes, I definitely am. :D) (7:15:44 PM) ***SilentWillow is tending to any wounded who survived the slaughter, burning all her remaining essence on medicine charms (7:16:01 PM) Birds: (You have medicine charms?) (7:16:19 PM) SilentWillow: (Well, a medicine charm, 2nd Excellency) (7:17:13 PM) Remmob: Willows keeps the injured from turning into the dead as you sail back towards Wallport. (7:18:33 PM) Shield: (Mass Medicine!) (7:18:42 PM) Remmob: Many hours later, your ships make it back to Wallport. The city is on fire in many places and Whitewall's army was doing its bes to keep the fires from spreading. They're not being very effective at it. (7:19:03 PM) Crowns: Fire? (7:19:12 PM) Crowns: (mass medicine combat, haha) (7:19:36 PM) Remmob: Yes, fire. The burning kind. (7:19:55 PM) Crowns: "That doesn't look good. Was it on fire when we left?" (7:19:55 PM) Remmob: That storm you caused in Nexus would come in handy here :p (7:20:08 PM) Silk: "No..." (7:20:12 PM) Shield: (Quickly, let's loot a tomb!) (7:20:32 PM) Shield: (Also, I thought we had competent DBs with, you know, command over elements one of which is fire. Wtf?) (7:20:37 PM) Remmob: (Shield loots a first age tomb. It rains burning napalm) (7:20:47 PM) Crowns: (DB elemental command DOES NOT WORK THAT WAY.) (7:21:02 PM) Shield: (What, even with charms?) (7:21:11 PM) Birds: (You must have never seen the DB charms.) (7:21:16 PM) Remmob: (Indeed. They could easily set the city on fire. But putting it out? That's a whole different can of worms) (7:21:51 PM) Birds: "Well, I am am not disappointed. Let's offload these people, and have a chat with the commanders." (7:22:37 PM) ***Silk nods at Birds (7:23:50 PM) Remmob: The civilians start disembarking and rush to help put out the fires. (7:27:59 PM) Shield: ((It's been a while, I forget. Did Violet come with other Exalts here?)) (7:28:26 PM) Remmob: ((She came to the road with a couple of others, but you didn't see them since.)) (7:29:01 PM) ***Shield keeps a lookout for Abyssals. (7:29:14 PM) Shield: (Or ghosts.) (7:29:17 PM) ***Birds is on a lookout for DBs. (7:29:25 PM) ***Silk disembarks from the boat and seeks out the commanders of the hopefully liberating force. (7:31:15 PM) Remmob: Shield, you see no Abyssals anywhere. No ghosts either. (7:32:13 PM) Remmob: Birds, you don't see people on the docks you can immediately identify as a DB, but you suspect the leader of the squadron is a DB. (7:32:31 PM) ***Birds goes with Silk. "Coming, Crowns?" (7:32:35 PM) Crowns: "I suppose so." (7:32:47 PM) Remmob: Silk heads into the city to try and find the army's general (OF WIN!) (7:32:54 PM) ***Shield tags along. (7:33:08 PM) Shield: (Ah yes, he had like War 8 didn't he?) (7:34:13 PM) Remmob: (Yes, because of someone's idea on how to not cheat at Gateway but win anyways.) (7:36:05 PM) Silk: Do we find him? (7:38:30 PM) Remmob: You find the general outside the city walls, coordinating the fire fighting. (7:39:00 PM) Silk: "We managed to rescue the majority of the abducted civilians." (7:39:26 PM) Birds: "And slay the enemy commander." (7:40:55 PM) ***Crowns nocomments. (7:41:04 PM) Remmob: "And they set the city on fire, now either help put it out or get out of the way." (7:41:44 PM) ***Crowns gets out of the way. (7:42:01 PM) ***Birds stays out of the way, then, since her major powers could perhaps serve to set the city on fire or increase the burnination, but little in the way of helping. (7:42:34 PM) Remmob: (A high enough blight will kill nearby fires won't it?) (7:43:17 PM) ***Silk record scratches, having expected to be yelled at for the loss of civilian life, then nods and decides to help with firefighting, though lacking powers that would help in that area. (7:44:46 PM) Shield: (One moment.) (7:45:29 PM) Remmob: (Look on the bright side. There were no civilians in the buildings when they got set on fire) (7:46:00 PM) Silk: ((... That seems... remarkably kind of you, Remmob (7:46:42 PM) ***Shield grunts and takes off in a burst of light, great golden wings propelling him around the city. Wherever he lands to lend a helping hand, people are inspired by his very presence and fight the fire fearlessly and with great perseverence. (7:46:56 PM) Shield: ((Go go HEP fire fighting.)) (7:47:29 PM) Remmob: (What, I moved all the civilians from the safety of their flammable houses to the safety of boats full of undead) (7:48:00 PM) Silk: ((I believe there were some left behind in the city when Crowns disrupted the boarding?)) (7:48:07 PM) Crowns: ((They were exodusing.)) (7:48:17 PM) Silk: ((Ah.)) (7:48:26 PM) Schleiermacher Martin@D67F99.B06F53.3DDEFD.20A5C9 entered the room. (7:51:10 PM) Shield: Remmob: Short version, everyone can now channel Valor really really well. (7:51:35 PM) Remmob: Valor is channeled, Silk does her best to help (7:52:36 PM) Remmob: After the first day, the fires are still raging through the city (7:54:46 PM) ***Silk continues firefighting to the best of her ability (7:55:38 PM) ***Crowns starts summoning a demon that can spray copious amounts of water. (7:55:56 PM) Remmob: Is there such a demon? (7:56:42 PM) Shield: The answer to this question is usually "yes", regardless of context. (7:56:51 PM) Remmob: True. (7:57:35 PM) Crowns: ((Summoning produces demon closest to requirements. In the case of absolutely nothing like that, the fallback might be a Metody, or humanoid acid elemental, to spray acid on fires if nobody sprays water.)) (7:58:15 PM) Remmob: ((Hmm... How about that ice demon? It doesn't spray water, but it does freeze everything it touches) (7:58:30 PM) Remmob: (It could just walk into a burning building and then walk out of the frozen building) (7:59:34 PM) Birds: (We should summon Kimery, the Sea That Marched Against The Flame.) (7:59:48 PM) Crowns: ((The ice demon is acceptable. Kimbery is not.)) (7:59:56 PM) Remmob: (This sounds like a watery demon) (7:59:56 PM) Remmob: (Page?) (8:00:03 PM) Crowns: (page YOZI.) (8:02:28 PM) Remmob: (It's a second or worse circle demon then? :p) (8:02:35 PM) Crowns: ((Kimbery is detailed in The Broken-Winged Crane, pages 9 and 33-43.)) (8:02:50 PM) Remmob: (Anyways, the ice demon has 8 dice willpower + Ess (8:02:50 PM) Shield: ((It's a Yozi.)) (8:03:05 PM) ***Birds summons an Ice Demon too. (8:03:28 PM) ***Birds punts it down by 4 dice. (8:04:13 PM) Crowns: ((Also in Infernals pages 36, 42, 56, 102.)) (8:04:59 PM) ***Crowns punts his down by 5 dice. It appears at midnight. (8:05:12 PM) Remmob: Roll 'em (8:05:22 PM) Crowns: !exalted 10 (8:05:23 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (9 9 3 3 8 6 8 9 2 10). Successes (TN 7) = 7. (8:06:06 PM) Silk_ chatzilla@Nightstar-57f72d3e.dsl.as9105.com entered the room. (8:06:10 PM) Remmob: !exalted 3: Uhoh (8:06:10 PM) PainBot: Remmob rolled "Uhoh": (6 10 8). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (8:06:45 PM) Birds: !exalted 12: Summonan (8:06:45 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "Summonan": (3 5 7 6 4 4 1 10 1 3 8 1). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (8:07:07 PM) Birds: !exalted 4: Also Conv (8:07:07 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "Also Conv": (7 1 4 6). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (8:07:37 PM) Silk left the room (quit: Ping timeout: 121 seconds). (8:07:48 PM) Silk_ is now known as Silk (8:07:58 PM) Remmob: !exalted 4: For Birds (8:07:59 PM) PainBot: Remmob rolled "For Birds": (1 7 7 10). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (8:08:11 PM) Birds: !exalted 12: Summonan (8:08:11 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "Summonan": (7 4 3 1 2 1 6 10 3 3 9 8). Successes (TN 7) = 5. (8:08:24 PM) ***Crowns orders his: "I command you to put out fires in the city while crying 'THE COLD IS COMING" over and over again while avoiding harming humans in the city, then return to Malfeas." (8:08:27 PM) Remmob: !exalted 4: For Birds (8:08:28 PM) PainBot: Remmob rolled "For Birds": (1 5 5 1). Successes (TN 7) = 0. (8:09:16 PM) Remmob: Crowns' demon walks off yelling "The cold is coming!" (8:09:47 PM) ***Birds task-binds the demon to put out the fires consuming Wallport, in a way that will not kill or harm the people within. If it somehow abuses this task, some DB will probably kill it. (8:10:22 PM) Remmob: Birds' demon walks off as well to put out fires. (8:10:38 PM) Remmob: A few hours later, the city has gone completely dark, all fire within put out. (8:11:35 PM) Crowns: "Blaaaargh. I need sleep." (8:11:55 PM) Birds: "Me too." (8:13:34 PM) ***Silk finds the DB commander again and relates the tale of what happened out at sea and her deepest regrets and apologies about those lost in the rescue. (8:13:45 PM) Shield: ((PerCha!)) (8:14:15 PM) Remmob: Some rather distressed looking people arrive to report that the fires are all out. They're also unable to get any light up because a couple of demons keep putting out all the fire they try to light. (8:14:36 PM) Crowns: "Oh for." (8:14:51 PM) ***Crowns goes to find his demon and explain in no uncertain terms that it is to return to Malfeas now that all the fires are put out. (8:15:03 PM) ***Birds goes find her demon. (8:15:35 PM) Remmob: You both find your demons by following the cursing troops trying to get some lights up (8:15:51 PM) ***Shield finds a relatively nice place to get some sleep. (8:15:59 PM) Birds: "You. Back to Malfeas. Now. Task over." (8:16:23 PM) Remmob: There's a man in the middle of the street trying to light torches, and Crowns' demon standing opposite him putting the torches out the moment the man lights them (8:16:42 PM) Schleiermacher left the room (quit: Connection reset by peer). (8:16:51 PM) Schleiermacher Martin@D67F99.B06F53.3DDEFD.20A5C9 entered the room. (8:16:57 PM) Silk: "... Best laid plans of mice and men..." (8:17:12 PM) Crowns: "Now that you have put out the fires in the city, you are to return to Malfeas. If the fires grow large again I may summon you again. Until then, return." (8:17:46 PM) Crowns: (Arguments with demons would incidentally be held in Old Realm.) (8:18:26 PM) Remmob: The demon looks at you, puts out the man's torch one last time and leaves to Malfeas (8:19:17 PM) ***Crowns leaves to get some sleep. (8:19:56 PM) Birds: (Is my demon dealt with too?) (8:19:57 PM) Silk: "... At least I'm reasonably confident we can confirm that the Deathknight responsible for the attack on the city is dead." (8:20:05 PM) Crowns: !exalted 4: Limit for being frustrated by stupid demons (8:20:05 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "Limit for being frustrated by stupid demons": (5 8 3 8). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (8:20:40 PM) Shield: !exalted 3 7 1 1 (8:20:40 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled (3 4 4). Successes (TN 7) +1 = 1. (8:22:17 PM) Remmob: (Assuming you tell it to leave as well, yes) (8:22:52 PM) ***Silk waits for a reaction from the DB general. (8:24:23 PM) Remmob: "Some good news at least." (8:25:05 PM) ***SilentWillow finally emerges from the ship that had been doubling as a triage center, bloody to the elbows, her face stained with sweat and tears (8:25:23 PM) ***Silk nods, sighing. (8:25:57 PM) Silk: "Can't help feeling we could've saved more... but, nothing that we can do about that now." (8:26:25 PM) ***Birds gets some sleep. (8:28:31 PM) ***Silk takes her leave of the commander and goes to get some rest (8:31:52 PM) Remmob: Time passes, rest is had. (8:32:05 PM) Birds: !exalted 4: REST (8:32:05 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "REST": (10 5 6 4). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (8:34:32 PM) SilentWillow: !exalted 3 (8:34:32 PM) PainBot: SilentWillow rolled (2 3 9). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (8:34:55 PM) ***Silk hasn't spent motes or WP recently, so... yeh (8:35:09 PM) Crowns: !exalted 4: Me too. (8:35:09 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "Me too.": (3 7 7 3). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (8:35:54 PM) Schleiermacher left the room (quit: Client closed the connection). (8:37:32 PM) Schleiermacher Martin@D67F99.B06F53.3DDEFD.20A5C9 entered the room. (8:39:17 PM) ***Crowns rests some more, having been up late summoning. (8:40:06 PM) Schleiermacher left the room (quit: Client closed the connection). (8:40:28 PM) Remmob: The army in the meanwhile is trying to house the civilians who lost their homes and find out who survived and who didn't. (8:41:18 PM) Schleiermacher Martin@D67F99.B06F53.3DDEFD.20A5C9 entered the room. (8:46:45 PM) ***Silk waits around, helping out wherever she can (8:48:23 PM) ***SilentWillow does likewise (8:49:13 PM) ***Birds faffs around. Too much willpower expenditures in the last days. (8:50:57 PM) ***Shield goes through the motions. (8:51:40 PM) ***Crowns joins in the faffing. (8:52:06 PM) Remmob: There's a lot of faffing about there. (8:52:49 PM) Crowns: There was a lot of spellcasting, demon summoning and strainful work here. (8:52:52 PM) Remmob: More days resting then? (8:53:16 PM) Crowns: Yes. Oh, and Birds might want to check on Sigereth. >_> (8:53:36 PM) ***Birds checks on Sigereth. What demon do? (8:54:01 PM) Birds: Octavian too. :P (8:54:49 PM) Remmob: Sigereth is running card games. (8:54:55 PM) Remmob: She's winning hugely. (8:55:15 PM) Remmob: Octavian is trying to recruit people into an army for himself. (8:56:00 PM) ***Birds dismisses both to Malfeas, so someone else who is in need can summon them. (8:56:52 PM) Remmob: Sigereth leaves somewhat unwillingly. Octavian disappears as well. (9:00:33 PM) ***Birds then returns to get some more sleep. (9:00:38 PM) Silk: I guess I'll spend some time in the full moon, away from people at somepoint, to trip my Limit back down later (9:03:31 PM) ***Silk informs Shield of her intention to do the above, asking him to come along and keep an eye on her while she's a bit 'out of it' (9:04:26 PM) ***Shield agrees to this request. (9:05:33 PM) ***SilentWillow sees Lt. Renka around, but seems to take every opportunity to avoid him (9:08:41 PM) Schleiermacher left the room (quit: NS Quit: Leaving.). (9:08:58 PM) Remmob: Right. More planning is needed here :p (9:09:18 PM) ***Silk goes a fair distance away down the Holy Road on the day of the next Full Moon with Shield, and lets the Moons rays hit her skin for the first time in months (9:09:18 PM) Remmob: What do you guys intend to do next? (9:09:34 PM) Birds: !exalted 4: SLEEP (9:09:34 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "SLEEP": (8 10 1 5). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (9:09:36 PM) Birds: !exalted 4: SLEEP (9:09:36 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "SLEEP": (8 6 9 2). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (9:10:01 PM) Crowns: !exalted 4 7 2: Faff for about two more days. (9:10:01 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "Faff for about two more days.": (3 1 1 2; 2 2 10 9). Successes (TN 7) = 0; 3. (9:10:02 PM) Birds: Right, I'm back to full in two days. Anyone else need to rest more? (9:10:08 PM) Remmob: Err... (9:10:08 PM) Remmob: Looking at the dates, Silk, that's a month away... (9:10:21 PM) Silk: Bleh (9:10:23 PM) Silk: Right (9:10:34 PM) Silk: Well, I'll be doing that in a month then (9:14:00 PM) Remmob: So... (9:14:00 PM) Remmob: What are we doing now? (9:14:33 PM) Crowns: Buggering off? (9:14:37 PM) Birds: Yes. (9:14:48 PM) Crowns: As discussed, we should maybe stop attracting attention here, and head back west. (9:14:50 PM) Birds: I'm casting Stormwind Rider, taking the party and the Baidaks, and we're buggering off. (9:15:01 PM) Shield: !exalted 6 7 1 2 (9:15:01 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled (3 2 1 5 10 10). Successes (TN 7) +2 = 6. (9:15:05 PM) ***Birds also sends a letter to the hobos. (9:15:37 PM) Birds: "Dear Hobos; we're going to the West. We'll be back later. Take care. --Birds" (9:15:46 PM) ***Silk approaches Willow quietly before they leave. (9:15:55 PM) Silk: "Hey... Haven't talked to you much..." (9:16:09 PM) SilentWillow: "...No," (9:16:54 PM) Silk: "... You're aware that the plan appears to be that we're leaving Wallport and Whitewall for a while, right?" (9:17:24 PM) SilentWillow: "Yes." (9:17:34 PM) Silk: "... Are you okay with that?" (9:19:25 PM) ***SilentWillow looks around, seeing all the death and destruction that she could do little to prevent, and looks back at the floor when her gaze briefly catches Renka's. (9:19:44 PM) SilentWillow: "Yes. They... seem to be getting along fine without me here." (9:21:54 PM) Silk: ((Shoul I roll PerAware to notice that last bit, or is it not hidden?)) (9:21:59 PM) Silk: *should (9:22:40 PM) ***SilentWillow (Not bothering to hide it) (9:23:58 PM) Silk: "You like him, don't you." (9:26:42 PM) SilentWillow left the room (quit: Ping timeout: 121 seconds). (9:27:06 PM) Shield: (The connection hates him, on the other hand.) (9:31:41 PM) Crowns: (I should totally enlighten this Renka person but I don't seem to have a good excuse to do so.) (9:31:55 PM) Birds: (How about a bad excuse?) (9:32:04 PM) Silk: ((We want her to be focussed.)) (9:32:22 PM) Silk: ((UST may make her mind wander.)) (9:32:35 PM) Remmob: I don't think that charm will work on Renka, Crowns. (9:32:53 PM) Birds: Does that mean he's a DB? (9:32:58 PM) Remmob: (Does that charm do anything at all on exalts?) (9:33:08 PM) Crowns: (It transfers 15 motes.) (9:33:18 PM) Birds: Or he could be the mystery Solar. (9:33:38 PM) Crowns: I have no good excuse for even knowing who this person is. >_> (9:34:35 PM) SilentWillow NSwebIRC@Nightstar-343ddc2b.bethere.co.uk entered the room. (9:34:42 PM) Silk: "You like him, don't you." (9:35:14 PM) ***SilentWillow looks even more flushed, and her voice goes even quieter than usual (9:35:51 PM) SilentWillow: "It's... We've hard;y even spoken. It's nothing worth..." (9:37:10 PM) SilentWillow_ NSwebIRC@Nightstar-343ddc2b.bethere.co.uk entered the room. (9:37:34 PM) Silk: "It seems like it is, for you." (9:39:39 PM) SilentWillow_: "I'm going with you. They don't need me here." (9:39:52 PM) SilentWillow left the room (quit: Ping timeout: 121 seconds). (9:40:12 PM) Silk: "And... it generally is. I'm not going to force you to act on it, but... bear this in mind... This may be the last time we're in this area for a while. It might be that we don't or can't come back, even, gods forbid. So... it may be your last chance to... tie up loose ends, as it were." (9:42:02 PM) Silk: "You may want to bear that in mind." (9:47:16 PM) ***SilentWillow_ looks up, as if about to do something, then appears to change her mind (9:48:14 PM) ***Silk notes this, and shrugs (9:48:34 PM) Silk: "Either way, no regrets, right?" (9:49:21 PM) SilentWillow_: "How can you say that?" (9:52:29 PM) Silk: "Because, if you don't want to get the ball rolling or even wrap things up, well, it's not like he'll stop living while you're away. He may find someone else, so... if you are going to leave it as is... make sure you /actually/ are leaving it behind. Because it may be all the worse if you don't." (9:52:55 PM) Silk: "Don't... run away from it, I suppose I'm trying to say. Not unless you're completely sure that's what you want to do." (9:54:45 PM) Silk: "Even, just, a confession of attraction... He'll remember you, for that. If he's a good man and you express an interest in him, he will probably wait for you." (9:57:49 PM) SilentWillow_: "... Thank you." (9:59:03 PM) ***Silk squeezes Willow's shoulder companionably, then gets up and gives her some privacy (10:05:21 PM) SilentWillow_: ((Fast forward?)) (10:05:36 PM) Remmob: ((Aww, you're not going to have a chat with Renka?)) (10:05:49 PM) Remmob: ((Coward :p) (10:06:05 PM) Birds: She has Valor 1. (10:06:09 PM) SilentWillow_: ((Oh, you want it in character?)) (10:06:25 PM) Silk: ((I'd like to see it in characterm if that's okay.)) (10:06:32 PM) Silk: ((Mainly to see how it goes down.)) (10:07:18 PM) Remmob: (At the very least I'd want to be certain wether or not you told him :p) (10:08:19 PM) SilentWillow_: (I think in the end, I'm going to decide not to. It would be unfair to do that the night before I bugger off) (10:09:53 PM) Remmob: (Pfft, just ask him along) (10:10:03 PM) ***SilentWillow_ walks up to Renka, barely supressing the urge to use stealth charms (10:10:25 PM) Silk: ((We could use the backup :-p )) (10:11:25 PM) Remmob: (Yes, more people to add to the randoms!) (10:11:40 PM) Remmob: (Oh wait... You left the poor hobos behind) (10:12:30 PM) Crowns: ((Yes. We left them behind with a workshop and the skills to make artifacts.)) (10:12:43 PM) Crowns: ((Now they can make short daiklaves with jade and Resources 3.)) (10:13:21 PM) Remmob: ((Yes. But you should have left them in Wallport instead so they had a sea nearby to surf on... Silly exalts)) (10:13:56 PM) Shield: ((They can walk, it'll be character-building. Also relatively safe what with the holy road and all.)) (10:15:16 PM) Remmob: ((You know... They're enlightened now. What'll you do if they happen to learn sorcery?)) (10:15:47 PM) Shield: ((a) not care b) feel pretty good about ourselves)) (10:15:56 PM) Birds: (Give them a proper funeral.) (10:15:57 PM) Remmob: Anyways, let's end here while I think of wether or not send Renka along with you guys. (10:16:05 PM) Birds: (Because they cannot bind the demons they summon.) (10:16:27 PM) Crowns: All right. (10:16:59 PM) Birds: Experience, comrade? (10:17:05 PM) Remmob: (Demon summoning isn't the ONLY thing you can do with sorcery, you know...) (10:17:19 PM) Remmob: (Also, if they're smart it'll be four on one for the poor demon.) (10:17:40 PM) Birds: (The only other generically useful TC spell is Stormwind Rider.) (10:17:41 PM) Shield: They can invent shit like Summon Wave. (10:18:11 PM) Remmob: 4 experience all. (10:18:27 PM) Crowns: Nah. There's also generically useful stuff like Calling the Stalwart Servitor.